Blurt
by Agatha Enjoy
Summary: Leah é apresentada a Embry durante o Reveillon de 2009 no Rio de Janeiro. Acasos os unem, palavras os separam. Poderia ser diferente, dependia deles. Universo Alternativo
1. Cap 1

CAP 1 – POV LEAH

**Rio de Janeiro, 1 de janeiro de 2009 **

**Quinta feira – 3:00 da madrugada / Praia da Macumba**

__ Leah! Feliz ano novo!__ Seth, meu irmãozinho bêbado, me desejava pela décima vez.

Quem ligava? Não os meus pais, por que eu ?

__ Seja bem vindo ano!__ gritei de cima do carro do Sam.

Todo ano rolava uma festa de reveillon na praia da Macumba, no Rio de Janeiro. Viemos de Copa pra cá.

__ vem, Leah!__ Sam me tirou de cima do carro dele, eu realmente me amarrava no Sam, ele era o meu cunhadinho emprestado, predileto. Ele namorava a minha prima, Emily.

O meu irmãozinho namorava a Lince, os dois novinhos, dezessete.

A gente sempre andava junto, eu sempre sozinha, mas gostava. Eu não queria ninguém.

__ Sam! Eu tô na merda!__ disse enquanto ele, muito gentilmente, me tirava de cima do carro, cuidadosamente, abaixando o meu vestido. Eu estava pagando calcinha, foda-se!

A Emily certinha, estava me dando coca-cola, pra eu ficar de cara de novo, mas eu caguei mole pra ela. O meu rádio (nextel) me chamava.

__ Quill, gostoso! Feliz ano novo!__ gritei pro aparelho branco na minha mão.

__ Leah! gostosa! Feliz ano novo!__ ele riu.

Eu e o Quill fazíamos faculdade juntos. ADM. Eu não fazia, eu pagava a faculdade só pra dizer que era universitária.

Imagina, euzinha, administradora de empresas, executiva! Piada... o meu pai era louco!

Quem discutia com Harry Clearwater? Ninguém!

Eu estava almejando mais. Modelo, fato!

__ Cara, você é o maior vacilão! Disse que vinha! Cadê?!

__ To chegando... o meu parceiro me atrasou! To aqui já!__ele disse. E eu subi no carro do Sam novamente. Um Vectra preto com os vidros mais pretos ainda.

E vi de longe o Fusion do Quill.

Sorri e continuei dançando em cima do carro.

Desceram do carro do Quill, o Jared e a insuportável, Kim.

Ela me odiava. Peguei mesmo, sua escrota!

O Quill, veio me descendo do carro pra me abraçar, a gente não se via desde a chopada de ano novo da faculdade ...muito bom!

Eu e Quill éramos algo estranho, a gente se catava sem compromisso e ninguém saía machucado... era leve.

Eu dei um selinho nele e o abracei... eita cara cheiroso!

__ Meu amor!__ ele gritou no meu ouvido. Eu ri.

Uma limpada de garganta. Eu olhei pro lado.

__Leah, deixa eu te apresentar o meu amigo...__ Quill puxou o amigo gostoso pelo ombro passando o braço dele nos ombros do cara, que sorriu. Que sorriso é esse, desgraçado!?__ Esse é o Embry!__ Quill apresentou.

Eu puxei o meu vestido pra baixo, escondendo a bunda e mostrando os seios. A culpa não era minha, o vestido tinha um puta decote na frente e atrás... tinha...(?)

__ Oi, Prazer.__ me aproximei, pra receber os dois beijinhos normais e o safado alisou a minha cintura chegando na minha bunda de leve. Olhei pra cara dele de cara feia. Eu podia estar vestida como puta! (eu podia!) mas não era!

__ O prazer é meu!__ ele disse sorrindo. Eu Sorri de volta, não tinha como recusar.

**Rio de Janeiro, 31 de janeiro de 2009**

**Sábado – 00:00 / Ipanema**

__ Caralho, isso é hora!?__ Quill estava puto comigo por eu ter chegado tão tarde no churrasco que ele estava dando pro aniversário dele. A gente não se via há duas semanas.

Entrei dando um selinho nele, me daria de presente se fosse o caso, mas uma garota sem graça chegou atrás dele, me fuzilando com o olhar.

Dancei, perdi a minha foda habitual.

__ Leah, essa é a Claire!__ Quill apresentou, eu cumprimentei.__ Claire, essa é a Leah, minha melhor amiga!__ ele disse.

Dancei mesmo, apresentou como amiga! Eu era sempre o "anjo dele" hoje era amiga. Boa sorte, querido!

__ Prazer Claire, me desculpe a intimidade, é que eu sempre agi assim com ele.__ disse sem me importar com o efeito que as minhas palavras causaram na garota. O Quill arregalou os olhos, com medo que eu soltasse algo mais.

A garota só faltou bater nele, saiu de perto. Ele me olhou irritado e foi atrás dela.

Não devia ter vindo sozinha. Merda! Só tinham amigos dele e a família.

Andei até a varanda e me encostei ao parapeito, olhei pra baixo... bela queda! 15 andares.

Senti uma mão deslizando nas minhas costas, quando me virei ele me puxou, encaixando-me nele. O braço passando na minha cintura e a respiração no meu ouvido.

__ Quanto tempo... Quer dançar?

Eu tentei lembrar do ano novo.

Não, você não dormiu com ele, nem sequer beijou o cara. O que o faz pensar que pode me guindar desse jeito?

Afastei a minha cabeça e encontrei os olhos mais sorridentes que eu já vi. Ele era muito lindo e cheiroso demais.

__ Solta, cara! Eu não gosto disso!__ o avisei

Ele riu, como quem duvida.

__ Eu compreendo, você não quer dançar.__ ele disse me soltando e se afastando de mim.

Espantei o gostoso também, depois de ter perdido o Quill.

OK! Eu vim... agora eu vou, foda-se!

Saí do prédio e acendi o meu cigarro antes de entrar no meu carro. Fiquei do lado de fora, fumando.

O meu C3 vermelho, na minha frente. O Seth tinha um igual, prata. O meu pai não era justo, ele nem tinha idade pra dirigir.

Vi saindo do prédio, já fumando, o Embry. Sábado à noite e o infeliz estava sozinho.

Olhei o relógio: 00:35

Talvez fosse ele a espantar os outros.

__ Quer carona? Ou também não gosta disso?__ ele me perguntou rindo.

Apertei o botão da minha chave. E o meu C3 apitou. Ele riu.

Eu ergui as sobrancelhas, ele chegou perto de mim, jogando a gimba do cigarro fora, fumava o mesmo cigarro que eu. Carlton creme. Estranho, ninguém fuma esse cigarro.

__ Vai pra casa?__ ele me perguntou casual.

__ Você vai?__ eu ia. Planejava ficar na casa do Quill, mas a minha vaga na cama estava ocupada.

__ Não... Vou pra Lapa, ta cedo pra dormir.__ele me disse rindo e encostou-se no me carro.__ Desculpa, quantos anos você tem?

__ Dezenove, vinte em abril.

__ Abril... Áries.__ ele disse, eu olhei pra ele. que homem sabe os signos pelo mês? Nenhum.

__ Faz em abril também?

__ Não, eu faço em agosto, a minha mãe faz abril.__ele me explicou. Leão. Meu paraíso astral.__ Quer vir comigo?__ ele perguntou cruzando os braços sobre o peito... Lindo, lindo, gostoso, maravilhoso, me leva!

__ Hoje nem vai dar... Outra parada...__ eu disse.

__ Ta...pena__ ele aceitou. Era pra insistir, viado!

__ Ok! Tchau!__ eu disse e entrei no meu carro. ele ficou parado do lado de fora e bateu no meu vidro (super escuro), eu apertei o botão e tirei as sandálias, enquanto a janela abria. Quando me virei, ele já estava com a mão no meu cabelo. Beijando-me.

O melhor beijo roubado da história dos beijos roubados.

Eu não disse nada. O que tinha pra dizer?

"Amei, gostoso, vem comigo você?" Não isso, certamente. Subi o vidro e ele ainda parado. Liguei o carro...rua pra que te quero.

Da zona sul do Rio, à zona oeste... Barra da Tijuca.

Sábado, uma da manhã, eu estava em casa.

Estacionei em frente a minha casa, um pequeno prédio, em frente à praia, perto do Pontal.

Um farol de moto, me iluminou. Eu com as sandálias na mão.

Ele estava sem capacete.

__ Está entregue. Boa noite.__ ele riu e foi embora.

Desgraçado. Me senti no prejuízo, não sei o porquê. Eu estava "entregue" e ele piranhando pela rua.

Embry!

CAP I – POV EMBRY

**Rio de Janeiro, 1 de janeiro de 2009.**

**Quinta feira, 2:00 da madrugada / Ipanema**

__ Já to chegando ai, Quill, espera!__ disse a ele, chegando na sua casa.

Deixei a minha moto na garagem do prédio dele e nem subi, passei o rádio, avisando que estava embaixo. Desceram junto com ele, um cara e uma garota gostosa. Era um casal. Nós entramos no Fusion do Quill e fomos pra praia da Macumba.

O rádio do Quill chamou, quando já estávamos lá.

__ Quill, gostoso! Feliz ano novo!__ uma garota chapada gritou no rádio.

__ Leah! gostosa! Feliz ano novo!__ ele gritou, rindo pra ela.

A namorada do cara bufou no banco de trás.

__ Cara, você é o maior vacilão! Disse que vinha ! Cadê?__ ela disse irritada.

__ To chegando... o meu parceiro me atrasou! To aqui já __ele disse e ela desligou. Nós chegamos onde ela estava. Meu Deus do céu. O que era isso?

Uma gostosa dançando em cima de um Vectra. O Quill desceu do carro, tirando ela de lá de cima. Eu fiquei olhando. Ela deu um selinho nele. Merda! Ela era do Quill! Não era. Ele não me disse que tinha namorada. Se ele estiver só catando, eu posso também.

__Meu amor!__ ele gritou com ela. Ela sorriu. Eu precisava ser apresentado. Pigarreei. O Quill me notou. A garota estava me olhando.

__ Leah, deixa eu te apresentar o meu amigo!__ Quill passou o braço no meu ombro. Eu sorri pra ela, que piscou. Estava feito. Ela se encantou. __ Esse é o Embry.__ ele completou.

Ela me sacaneou, testando a minha masculinidade, o meu auto-controle. Puxou o micro vestido pra baixo, quase descobrindo os seios, o vestido tinha um decote imenso nas costas, não me agüentei. Porra, ela era gostosa e linda demais.

__ Oi, prazer.__ ela disse normalmente. Eu não ia conseguir ser tão natural. Passei a mão pelas costas dela e de leve fiz o que queria fazer. Alisei aquela bunda linda.

Ela me olhou de cara feia. Ela era do tipo "aprecie com moderação, olhe não toque". Eu não ia conseguir fazer isso, gata!

__O prazer é meu.__ disse sinceramente e sorri pra ela. Ela retribuiu me comprando com um sorriso lindo.

**Rio de Janeiro, 31 de janeiro de 2009.**

**Sábado, 20:00 / Ipanema.**

__ OI, Embry! Cara, você chegou cedo!__ Quill me recebeu ainda desarrumado. Realmente eu cheguei cedo, ele marcou às oito. E eu cheguei na hora. Eu estava querendo ver aquela princesa de novo.

Porra! Eu já estava puto. A mina não vinha não? Dez pra meia noite... eu estava aqui desde as oito esperando ela chegar e nada. O Quill estava puto com ela. A namorada nova dele era linda, Claire. Ele estava com ela há uma semana.

Eu olhei pra porta do apartamento dele, a minha princesa. Com uma calça, um salto imenso. Ela sabia usar isso. O cabelo solto, ondulado, até o meio das costas. Ela era linda demais.

Ele foi cumprimentá-la. Ela deu um selinho nele. Eu ri. Isso ia dar merda. A Claire foi atrás e eles falaram alguma coisa. Ela ficou sozinha.

Foi pra varanda e encostou-se ao parapeito, debruçando.

Eu não agüentei novamente. Tinha que tocar nela. Tinha que sentir ela em mim.

Alisei as costas dela e ela ia se virar. Guindei ela pra mim, colando o corpo dela no meu e falei em seu ouvido.

__ Quanto tempo. Quer dançar?__ perguntei, ela afastou o rosto do meu e me olhou com uma cara linda. Furiosa, era o que parecia. Mas o peito dela estufando por ar, me provou que ela não estava tão irritada assim.

__ Solta ,cara! Eu não gosto disso!__ ela me avisou, eu ri. É claro que não gostava. Ela era do tipo que não da mole pra ninguém. Mesmo dando.

__ Eu compreendo, não quer dançar.__ disse a soltando e sai de perto. Eu tinha que ir mais devagar. Ela não ia querer chegar perto de mim se eu continuasse com essa atitude. Fazer o que? não resisto.

Fui pegar uma bebida. E quando voltei pra varanda... cadê a garota? Sumiu.

Desisto.

Sai do apartamento dele e acendi um cigarro. Estava ficando puto com isso. Agora mas um mês sem ver a pequena.

O meu rádio apitou.

__ Fala, Jake!__ meu amigo. O meu melhor amigo.

__ Oi cara você já saiu dessa festinha? A gente ta no _**Lapa 40º**_* vamos jogar sinuca, você ta vindo ne?__ ele perguntou. Eu ia.

__ OK! Eu já vou.__ disse. Desliguei o rádio e sai do prédio, já fumando. Sorte!

__ Quer carona? Ou também não gosta disso?__ perguntei tentando ser normal. Pra tentar fazer ela ficar a vontade comigo. O carro que estava na frente dela, um C3 vermelho, apitou o alarme. Eu ri.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. De quantas formas alguém pode ser testado na mesma noite? Ela estava batendo o recorde.

Joguei o resto do cigarro fora e me aproximei, ela olhou com um cara confusa. Ela estava fumando Carlton creme, o mesmo cigarro que eu. Ninguém fumava esse cigarro.

__ Vai pra casa?__ perguntei casualmente, realmente querendo saber. Se ela disse que não, eu iría ficar puto.

__ Você vai?__ ela me perguntou. Eu não tinha por quê mentir.

__ Não... Vou pra Lapa, ta cedo pra dormir.__ era sábado a noite__ Desculpa, quantos anos você tem?__ ela parecia dezoito ou dezenove, no maximo vinte. Eu era mais velho vinte e quatro.

__ Dezenove, vinte em abril.__ ela disse. Abril, como a minha mãe. Ariana. Sabia que ela era geniosa.

__ Abril... Áries.__ disse, ela me olhou.

__ Faz em abril também?__ perguntou presunçosa.

__ Não agosto, a minha mãe faz em abril.__ eu expliquei, eu não era viado, não conhecia os signos. Ela percebeu de cara. __ Quer vir comigo?__ eu podia levar ela pra curtir uma noite comigo e no final a gente terminava essa noite bem. E eu matava a minha curiosidade.

__ Nem vai dar... Outra parada...__ ela me disse fazendo um beicinho lindo. Estava mentindo.

__ Ta.__ não insisti. Ela ia pra casa. Isso estava bom pra mim também. Sem mim, mas sem ninguém.__ Pena.__ eu disse, ela me olhou furiosa. Era pra eu insistir? Não é assim que funciona, gata. É do meu jeito. Eu não insisto. Você vai...

__OK! Tchau!__ ela disse jogando metade do cigarro fora e entrando no carro. Eu fiquei do lado de fora, bati no vidro, ela abaixou, tirando as sandálias. Eu meti a mão no cabelo dela e, quando ela se virou, eu fiz o que queria fazer: A beijei.

A boca dela era doce, quente.

Eu soltei rindo, foi muito bom. Ela não disse nada. Subiu o vidro e ligou o carro. Saiu em disparada. Eu ia confirmar isso.

Peguei a minha moto que estava na frente do prédio também e corri atrás dela. Ia chegar tarde na Lapa, mas foda-se. Eu ia levar ela até em casa. Ela ia estar guardada.

Barra da tijuca. Perto do Pontal, um prédio de apartamentos caros. E ela estacionou na frente. Desceu com as sandálias nas mãos. Ia mesmo ficar em casa.

Acendi o meu farol deixando que ela me visse ali, "cuidando dela".

__Está entregue! Boa noite.__ disse e fui embora. Senti os olhos dela me fritando. Eu sabia onde ela morava agora.

_________________________________________________________________________

**N/A:**ain que moral é essa hein!? Gente..._**B**__YZINHA__**L**__ESTRANGE_ de beta é só pros sortudos...(ou insistentes!XD)

Obrigada By, por ser tão gentil e me ajudar nessa fic doida...

AGATHA-ENJOY®

_****Λ/Β****_

**N/B**: Oin q =D Olha eu me intrometendo e õ/  
Aguy, atonrein o perígon deles *__________* [/interna, pra poucos]

Gente, O QUE É esse Embry? Heim? Heim? Pegael? Vem nimim? rsrs  
Agatha e sua capacidade de transformar esses lobinhos em criaturas (?) irresistíveis *¬* (como se eles não fossem, né, vamos combinar, rs)

Bom, maior prazer ser beta da Aguy *-*

Comentem, tá galerinha do mal (?) pra ela postar logo =D

E leiam as minhas fics também, ;D

Bom, chega de ladainha.  
Não demore com o próximo, oks? XP

Bjomeliga  
**BL**


	2. Cap 2

CAP II – POV Leah

**Rio de Janeiro, 20 de fevereiro de 2009 **

**Sexta-feira – 15:00/ praia da Barra (posto 8)**

_ Leah, me dá um cigarro, o Seth ta demorando._ Lince me pediu.

_ Porra, ele foi fabricar o cigarro? É o último!_ eu disse e dei a ela. Eu ia ficar sem cigarro agora.

_ Ai, vocês parecem duas chaminés! _ Emily reclamou._ Olha quem ta vindo ali, Leah!_ Emily e apontou. Era o Quill – que eu já não via há semanas. Eu não fui às duas primeiras semanas de aulas na faculdade. Antes do carnaval, o ano não começa pra mim.

O embry do lado dele. De bermuda, lindo... pareceu que o beijo estalou em mim de novo. Desde o aniversário do Quill que eu não o via.

_ Ei , meu anjo!_ Quill se aproximou e me beijou, no rosto, eu deitada na canga mesmo.

_ Cadê a sua dona, Quill?_ Perguntei rindo. Ele riu.

_ Carnaval, Baby, ninguém é de ninguém!_Ele disse e sentou na beira da minha canga. O Embry acendeu um cigarro.

Minha deixa... me levantei fazendo todo aquele charme de sempre.

_ Ei, você pode me dar um cigarro? Eu estou esperando o meu irmãozinho..._Eu disse a ele e ele sorriu aquele sorriso pra mim. Eu havia esquecido o poder que esse sorriso tinha. Mas me segurei. E me passou um cigarro.

Acender cigarro na praia é habilidade. E acender com o isqueiro na mão dos outros é a pior coisa que tem no mundo. Ele chegou mais perto, me "ajudando".

_ O que vão fazer hoje è noite?_ Quill perguntou sorrindo.

_ Hoje... Lapa! Só lá ou então... Pré carnaval em boate, o que é um lixo... Eu odeio._ Eu disse. Carnaval em boate? Fala sério...

_ Lapa?_Embry me perguntou._ Você gosta da Lapa?

_ Ela?_ Emily riu, eu não disse nada. Ta, já deu. Ele não vai ser direto. Eu vou desistir.

_ Eu vou pra Lapa hoje... Os meus amigos já viajaram – Ele me disse. Olhando diretamente pra mim.

_ A gente vai amanhã. O Sam ta trabalhando hoje!_ Lince disse e rolou os olhos. O Sam tava atrasando todo mundo. A gente ia pegar um puta engarrafamento amanhã. Mas ir antes, sem Emily ou sam, só com os pirralhos, não era o meu plano. Eu ia ficar lá "de cara" aturando chapação. A Lince tava pensando que eu era idiota. O Seth foi fazer missão, isso sim.

**_(n/a: "fazer missão" comprar drogas no morro)_**

Eram dois babacas, aqueles dois. Maconheiros!

_ Beleza, então a gente se encontra lá mais tarde._ Quill disse. E pegou o rádio dele pra falar com um monte de amigos dele.

**Rio de janeiro, 20 de fevereiro de 2009 **

**Sexta – feira – 2:20 – Lapa**

_"... Mulé gosta de dinheiro, quem gosta de P*** é bicha!.."_

Eu realmente me cansava dessas músicas de carnaval... E mais, eu já estava chapada o suficiente. Várias doses de tequila, no calor escaldante. O povo não desanima... O Embry tá muito gostoso, só de bermuda, agora. O corpo dele era um achado. Puta que me pariu!

Andamos até a frente do **_Circo Voador_**_*._

_ Caraca. Eu já to moída._ Anunciei. Ele me olhou.

_ Você é fraquinha._ Ele disse rindo de mim.

_ Não, querido. É que eu sei que amanhã o Sam vai querer viajar cedo e eu vou estar morta dormindo num carro._ Disse rindo e bebendo uma latinha de cerveja. Estava um calor da porra.

Nessa hora, o Seth e a Lince, já tinham fumado 20% do estoque que ele trouxe de onde ele comprava. Os dois mais chapados do que não sei o quê. O Quill estava pegando uma mina da faculdade. A Bella. Maior piranha. Eu realmente odiava essa garota.

E eu sobrei pro Embry. Apesar de ter mais uma penca de homens com a gente. O casal nojento: Jared e Kim e o irmão mais novo do Quill, que tinha a minha idade. Collin.

Mas o Embry não fodia e não saía de cima. Estava me secando há horas e não vinha pra cima.

_ Lince!_ Eu gritei. Estavam ela e o Seth no gramado, do outro lado dos arcos.

_ O que foi?_ Ele me perguntou

_ Eu quero ir ao banheiro, mas alguém tem que segurar a porta dessas budegas pra mim._ Eu disse a ele.

_ Eu vou._Ele disse rindo.

_ Tá...Lince!_ Voltei a gritar. Ele me puxou pelo braço.

_ Vem logo!_Ele me puxou.

Quase na Rua do Riachuelo e todo o bar que eu parava pra ir, ele me puxava.

Paramos numa das transversais da Rua do Riachuelo e ele me catou.

Imprensando-me num carro. Eu nem resisti, mas também não disse nada. Eu estava sedenta, queria aquela boca em mim, por isso eu vim. Pra ele.

Ele colocou a mão embaixo da minha blusa. Onde eu vestia uma parte de cima de biquíni.

_ Ei, espera..._ Eu pedi, ele nem me deu atenção. Continuou abusando de mim ali mesmo. Que abuso...

O meu cabelo já estava solto de novo, na mão dele. E ele estava alisando os meus seios, ali no meio da rua. O biquíni tinha sido desamarrado. Quando, nem me pergunte.

Senti o volume crescente dele me sarrando e eu estava quente. A tequila fazendo todo o efeito agora. A mão que estava no meu cabelo saiu de lá e foi se enfiar debaixo da minha saia. Quem disse que eu era capaz de demonstrar algum desconforto com isso?

No meio da rua. E ele afastou as minhas pernas e enfiou o dedo em mim. Me dedando no meio da rua. Não tinha ninguém, mais ainda era a rua.

Soltou o beijo e beijou o meu pescoço. Eu respirando alto e apressada. Ele descendo a boca. pros meus seios. Agora as pessoas iriam ver!

Segurei a cabeça dele com as duas mãos

_ Pára!_ Mandei séria. Ele parou e tirou a mão de onde estava. A sensação de prazer interrompida bruscamente e engraçado pra quem assiste. Ele riu de mim.

_ OK! Vamos voltar._ Ele disse me puxando pela mão de novo. E eu poderia apostar como ele chupou o dedo que enfiou em mim, foi rápido o movimento. Mas que ele cheirou, eu vi. Safado!

Embry!

**CAP II - POV EMBRY**

**Rio de Janeiro, 20 de fevereiro de 2009 **

**Sexta-feira – 15:00/ praia da Barra (posto 8)**

_ Olha lá, Quill._ apontei a minha princesa que estava deitada numa canga amarela. O corpo dela muito lindo no biquíni mínimo. Sim, ela me castigava. Todas as vezes que eu a via, eu sonhava mais ainda em comer ela todinha.

_ Ei , meu anjo!_ Quill cumprimentou ela com um beijo no rosto. Ele estava ciente de que eu queria a Leah de qualquer maneira. Ele iría voltar com a Claire assim que o carnaval acabasse. Sendo assim não tinha porque ele me atrasar só por causa de quatro dias.

_ Cadê a sua dona, Quill?

_ Carnaval, Baby, ninguém é de ninguém!_Quill respondeu a ela na maior naturalidade. Essa era amiga mesmo. Se fosse uma mulher pra ele querer pegar e namorar, ele nunca diria isso.

Ela ignorou ele ali. E se levantou vindo mais perto. Os seios dela no biquíni estampado e a parte de baixo não cobrindo nada. A barriga lisa. Como eu queria ver essas marquinhas...

_ Ei, você pode me dar um cigarro? Eu estou esperando o meu irmãozinho..._Ela sorriu levemente. Olhando a garota novinha que tava com ela. Eu cedi o cigarro usando o meu isqueiro pra chegar mais perto dela. O cheiro era inconfundível. O perfume... muito bom.

_ O que vão fazer hoje à noite?_ Quill perguntou sorrindo

_ Hoje... Lapa! Só lá ou então... Pré carnaval em boate, o que é um lixo... Eu odeio._ Ela disse e fez um daqueles biquinhos lindos dela, tudo o que ela fazia me dava vontade de agarrá-la. Controle-se... Você já viu o que acontece quando você ataca ela.

_ Lapa?_ Perguntei._ você gosta da Lapa?

_ Ela?_ a outra gata que tava com ela respondeu assim. E riu, a Leah ficou esperando... Ela fechou a cara e ia sentar de volta.

_ Eu vou pra lapa hoje... Os meus amigos já viajaram – Eu disse diretamente pra ela. O Jake e o Paul já tinham viajado. Eu ia amanhã.

_ A gente vai amanhã. O Sam ta trabalhando hoje!_ A novinha que tava com ela respondeu. Eu gostei dessa menina, ela falava demais.

_ Beleza, então a gente se encontra lá mais tarde._ Quill disse.

**Rio de janeiro, 20 de fevereiro de 2009 **

**Sexta – feira – 2:20 – Lapa**

_"... Mulé gosta de dinheiro, quem gosta de P*** é bicha!.."_

Eu realmente me cansava dessas músicas de carnaval...

Mas com a Leah aqui, rebolando pra mim a noite toda, tava valendo.

Eu sinceramente não sabia o que estava me fazendo demorar tanto. Eu sabia que ela ia correr quando eu chegasse junto, talvez isso. Eu queria vê-la mais.

Paramos pra fumar perto do Circo Voador. O irmão dela e a novinha estavam chapados, fumaram um três baseados. Ele parecia bem novinho. A Leah não gostava disso, boa menina.

_ Caraca. Eu já to moída._ Anunciou, eu olhei pra ela. Nem tava.

_ Você é fraquinha._ Eu disse rindo dela.

_ Não, querido. É que eu sei que amanhã o Sam vai querer viajar cedo e eu vou estar morta, dormindo num carro._ Ela disse rindo e bebendo uma latinha de cerveja. Eu me segurei pra não perguntar pra onde ela iría. Eu não ia dar esse mole, mas se ela disse **_Arraial**,_** eu ia ficar atormentado a ir até ela de qualquer maneira.

_ Lince!_ Ela gritou, que raio de nome idiota era esse?

_ O que foi?_ perguntei a ela.

_ Eu quero ir ao banheiro, mas alguém tinha que segurar a porta dessas budegas pra mim. _Ela me disse explicando. Ela estava bem falante, chapada. Bebeu umas oito ou dez doses de tequila. Amanhã ia passar mal com certeza.

Eu não era o pai dela, ela sabia o que estava fazendo.

_ Eu vou._Eu disse rindo.

_ Tá...Lince!_ Voltou a gritar. A mina que ela tava chamando estava do outro lado dos arcos, chapada.

_ Vem logo! _ Era agora. Eu ia pegar ela agora. De qualquer maneira.

Arrastei ela pra Rua do Riachuelo, lá no final, onde já não tinham bares. Eu podia levar ela a algum lugar melhor pra isso, só que eu já sabia que ela ia murchar. Eu só precisava tocar nela um pouco.

Uma rua deserta e era essa. Enconchei ela no carro que estava estacionado. Ela nem resistiu. Eu senti no beijo que ela estava mais que a fim de mim.

Enfiei a minha mão embaixo da blusa dela. Biquíni...mole pra nós...

Abri a parte de cima do biquíni dela e alisei os seios. Eu estava ficando muito excitado com aquilo, mais um pouco e eu ia acabar carregando ela pra um motel de qualquer maneira.

_ Ei, espera..._Ela me disse gemendo. Não era pra eu respeitar isso. Ela me queria e eu queria ela, muito.

Imprensei-a e a vi estremecer, sentindo o meu membro rígido nela. Ela queria mais. Eu podia dar mais aqui, sem problemas.

Tirei a mão do cabelo dela. Uma mão nos seios a outra desceu e se enfiou no meio das pernas dela. Eu sabia que ela não ia resistir. Ninguém estava vendo.

Afastei as pernas dela e senti ela molhadinha. Deixei entrar e sair, ela gemendo no beijo, eu queria ouvir isso.

Beijei o pescoço dela, ela ainda gemendo. Eu estava perdendo o controle. Desci a minha boca. Eu ia chupar os seios dela. Quando ela pegou a minha cabeça com as mãos me fazendo olhá-la.

_ Pára!_ Ela ordenou. Realmente ela estava certa. A gente estava no meio da rua. Eu tirei a minha mão de onde estava e vi ela fazer aquela careta linda de quando se é interrompido. Eu quase ri. Ela ficava linda de qualquer jeito. O meu amigo totalmente animado dentro da bermuda. Mas eu não podia fazer nada quanto a isso.

_Ok! Vamos voltar._Puxei ela pela mão.

E nós voltamos. Eu não pude evitar provar o gosto. Foi rápido. E eu senti o cheiro também. Torturei-me sozinho com isso. Não a culpa ainda era dela, afinal o cheiro era dela.

Chegamos no circo voador de volta. O Quill tinha sumido, o irmão dela estava no mesmo lugar com a namorada dele, bebendo.

_ Eu vou embora, tchau!_Ela me disse. E antes que ela fosse eu a puxei pra mais um beijo. Eu não sabia quando a veria de novo. Dessa vez eu não ia demorar tanto. Eu ia dar um jeito de me encontrar com ela.

_ Tchau, Leah!_ Eu disse soltando ela, rápido. Antes que ela fizesse isso.

Ela nem me respondeu e foi embora. Pegou o irmão pelo braço e fez sinal pra um táxi.

Passei o rádio pro Quill. Estava indo embora. Eu ainda tinha uma viagem amanhã e um carnaval inteiro pela frente. Mas em breve. Muito em breve. Eu ia ver a Leah novamente. Ah, se ia...

Leah...

[**Circo Voador***– casa de show carioca, localizada na Lapa.]

[ **Arraial ****– _Arraial do cabo_, cidade da Região dos Lagos /RJ]

**N/A:** Gente, eu sei que esse cap ficou pequeno. Mas o próximo vem melhor, ok?

Embry é uma coisa... to apaixonada, quem souber de mais CALLWATER por ai me avisa que eu to lendo!

Um beijo

Aguy

**N/B**: OMG, EMBRY PEGAEL? *¬*' [/aquelas bem puta, né? rs]  
Gente, e esse cap todo babante, heim? Me matou '-'  
Aguy, desculpa a demora ._. O cap já tava comigo há SÉCULOS .-.  
Mas só parei agora, pelo bem da I Tried, então eu sei que você me perdoa, né? rs

Enfim... Arrasou *_*  
To louca pelo proximo, s .-.

Bjo galere! E não se esqueçam de comentar, claro (h)

**BL**


	3. Cap 3

**CAP 3 – POV LEAH**

**Rio de janeiro, 5 de março de 2009 **

**Barra da Tijuca – campus da "Universidade Forks" ****_(n/a: gente não vou fazer merchan de faculdade nenhuma!)_**

**Quinta- feira – 22:10**

_ Cacete, esse professor tá prendendo a aula toda quinta!_ Quill reclamou.

_ Ah, é? Semana que vem eu não venho!_ Disse. Eu odiava isso. Ter que ficar nem que fossem dez minutos a mais nessa merda.

Entrei no meu carro, o Quill olhou pra mim como quem pensa duas vezes.

_ O que foi, Quill?

_ Sabe, amanhã eu vou no **Barril***, ta a fim?_ Quill me perguntou eu olhei pra cara dele. Desde o ano passado que a gente não tem nada e agora eu realmente não estava mais a fim de nada com ele. Isso era maluquice minha, mas eu não parava de pensar naquele infeliz. Nem no carnaval a minha cabeça foi muito longe.

_ Pode ser._ Eu disse, ele fez um beicinho. Ele era fofo, o meu amigo. _ Ta, Quill, eu vou. Depois daqui?

_ Não, amanhã eu não venho._Ele disse. Agora que eu não vinha mesmo._ Às dez?_ Ele me perguntou. Eu assenti.

_ Não vai me dar o bolo!_ Eu mandei. Ele riu e foi embora. Eu liguei o meu carro e fui pra casa.

**Rio de Janeiro, 6 de março de 2009 **

**Sexta feira – 22:30 / Barra da Tijuca**

Droga, o Quill ia reclamar muito. Mas valeu a pena esperar, eu to linda!

Olhei-me no vidro do meu carro. O vestido era legal, não era muito chamativo. Preto. O salto alto e o cabelo preso

_ Atrasada!_ Ele disse atrás de mim, eu me surpreendi. Era bem melhor do que eu estava esperando.

_ Eu sei, me desculpa._ Eu o disse. Ele me olhou, estranhando a minha falta de reação. Eu saquei tudo. Armação! Eu vou matar o Quill.

_ Eu acho que eu que tenho que pedir desculpas. A culpa não foi dele, ele me deve._ Embry riu. O meu sorriso predileto. Aquilo era um pecado.

_ Sem problemas, agora eu vou pra casa!_ Eu não ia dar esse mole. Dessa vez ele ia me pedir.

_ OK. Eu mereço isso. _ Ele disse parado, eu era uma idiota por não ir embora. Ele tinha que me dizer algo interessante!

Só ele não me dizia!

_ Realmente_ O disse, tentando manter a conversa, pra ter uma desculpa pra não ir embora.

_ Você está linda._ Ele sorriu mais. Eu me quebrei.

_ Obrigada.

_ Vamos entrar?_ Ele perguntou, chegando mais perto.

_ Isso é um convite?_ Perguntei olhando a cara dele. Erro Leah. Não devia ter olhado.

Muito perto e ele me cumprimentou com um beijo no canto da minha boca. Eu prendi o suspiro.

_ Claro. Eu não acho que deveria estragar a sua noite por um pequeno engano. Só se você quiser realmente ir embora._Ele me disse sorrindo. O cheiro dele, meu Deus ...

_ É, eu acho que vou... É mais seguro._ Eu disse e me arrependi. Mais seguro o que? De não dar pra ele, Leah? Idiota!

_ Mais seguro?_ Ele perguntou rindo. Ele estava vestido com uma camisa de botões dobrada até o cotovelo, branca com listras verticais. O cabelo raspado. E os olhos em mim. Eu tinha uma certa tara por cabelo raspado. Ele era musculoso, disso eu bem me lembrava. E parecia mais forte assim, tão de perto.

_ Sim, senhor. Você não é muito educado comigo, senhor Embry._ Eu o disse. Ele sorriu e chegou a gargalhar.

_ Eu sinto muito por isso, eu vou me comportar. Aceita?_ Ele me estendeu a mão. Agora sim, não era bem o que eu queria, mas era um convite. De certa forma. E quem realmente conseguiria negar algo a esse homem? Não eu.

**Barra da Tijuca – 3:00 **

_ Obrigada por trazer o meu carro, eu realmente não acho que conseguiria dirigir._ Eu disse e estava bem alcoolizada. A gente tomou tipo uns dez? Mais? Muito chopp. Eu estava mole, rindo. Ele estava ainda mais gatão e eu queria ele.

_ Eu percebi. Beber sentada nunca mais pra você, senhorita Leah Clearwater._ Ele disse o meu nome pausadamente, inclinando-se pra me beijar dentro do meu carro.

Eu aceitei isso e agarrei o pescoço dele alisando o pouco cabelo dele. Ele me puxou e eu acabei sentada no colo dele. Um beijo longo e muito quente.

Eu podia sentir ele se animando e a respiração agitada. As mãos dele nas minhas costas me apertando. Aquelas mãos grandes. Eu estava ficando no limite com esse cara. Ele podia me levar a algum lugar ainda. Mas ele segurou o meu rosto, alisando ele e me olhou de um jeito estranho, não tinha nada de desejo ali. Eu tive um lapso de lucidez e recordei a noite toda.

Ele era mais que gato, ou gostoso, ele era um homem. Era até gentil, apesar de metido e arrogante certamente.

Publicitário, morava sozinho. Sem filhos, 24 anos. E ele era tão legal que me trouxe em casa e deixou a moto dele no Barril.

_ Melhor comportamento hoje. É melhor você subir._Ele me disse abrindo a porta do carro. Eu não ia discutir com isso. Se ele estava me dispensando, não ia ter outra oportunidade. Girei no colo dele mesmo e desci. Ele saiu também, trancando o meu carro e apertando o alarme, dando a chave na minha mão.

_ Pode subir, que eu vou pegar um táxi._Ele me disse.

Sorriu. Só isso?

_ OK, boa noite, Embry.

Não resisti quando ele sorriu, eu voltei a beijá-lo. O salto alto ajudava bastante a não precisar de permissão. E dessa vez eu ataquei ele.

_ Seguro, lembra?_ Ele sussurrou no meu pescoço. Filho da puta.

_ Eu sei. É por isso que **eu** estou no meu melhor comportamento._ Eu o avisei e dei um beijo no rosto dele, sorrindo. Ele balançou a cabeça e eu subi.

Embry...

**CAP 3 – POV EMBRY**

**Rio de janeiro, 5 de março de 2009 **

**Quinta-feira – 16:45 / Ipanema**

_ Embry!_ Quill me recebeu, na casa dele _ Cara, você fica estranho de terno.

_ Estranho? Não mesmo._ Ri e sentei no sofá da casa dele.

_ E aí, o que veio fazer na minha casa na quinta feira?_ Ele riu. Geralmente eu só aparecia nos fins de semana. E nos fins de semana que o Jake estava ocupado. O Jake era o meu melhor amigo, o Quill era o segundo.

_ Simples. Leah, amanhã. Barril. Você vai convidar.

_ Qual é o seu problema ,Embry? Você ta com medo da novinha?_ Ele debochou de mim.

_ Não, só que ela tem medo de mim, eu não quero que ela negue. Eu acho que eu posso te pedir isso, certo?_ Eu o disse. Ele me olhou, percebendo a ameaça.

Quantas? Quantas eu adiantei pra ele?... Ângela, Lauren, Jéssica. Um milhão.

_ Ta, mas ela vai brigar comigo.

_ Não. _ Eu o avisei rindo, ela ia, mas foda-se. Ele me olhou.

_ Ta cara. Eu vou falar com ela hoje.

**Rio de Janeiro, 6 de março de 2009 **

**Sexta feira – 22:30 / Barra da Tijuca**

Eu já estava há meia hora esperando do lado de fora. Eu queria vê-la chegar. E, claro, dar-lhe a chance de ir embora dessa vez.

O C3 vermelho. Desceu a minha princesa. Linda. O vestido preto, o cabelo preso. Ela ficou se olhando no carro.

_ Atrasada!_Era a hora dela saber que esse encontro era comigo. Ela não se surpreendeu com a minha voz.

_ Eu sei, me desculpa._Ela me disse sorrindo e virando-se.

Entendi que ela tinha sacado a armação. Resolvi aliviar pra ele.

_ Eu acho que eu que tenho que pedir desculpas. A culpa não foi dele, ele me deve._ Eu expliquei sorrindo, ela sorriu automática.

_ Sem problemas, agora eu vou pra casa!_ Ela queria que eu insistisse. Eu não faço isso.

_ OK. Eu mereço isso. _ Ela não queria ir embora, eu podia ver isso claramente. Estava esperando que eu dissesse algo.

_ Realmente._ ela me disse, parada ainda. Tudo bem, eu não resisto.

_ Você está linda._ Eu tive que assumir. Ela sempre estava, mas eu acho que nunca disse isso a ela. Ela sorriu, me torturando.

_ Obrigada.

_ Vamos entrar?_ Cheguei perto. Claro que ela estava cheirosa. Os cabelos presos, deixando o pescoço à mostra.

_ Isso é um convite?_ Ela me perguntou. Eu não pensei em responder e beijei o canto da boca dela. Ela estava linda, toda arrumada. Eu não queria estragar. Prendi o suspiro. Ela também.

_ Claro. Eu não acho que deveria estragar a sua noite por um pequeno engano. Só se você quiser realmente ir embora._ Eu tinha que dar a oportunidade pra ela ir embora. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu queria implorar pra ela não ir.

_ É, eu acho que vou... É mais seguro._ Ela me disse e eu não entendi. Eu ia levá-la em casa como da outra vez. Estranho.

_ Mais seguro?_ Eu perguntei rindo.

_ Sim, senhor. Você não é muito educado comigo, senhor Embry._ Por essa eu não esperava. Claro que eu esperava, era a Leah, ela odiava se sentir cedendo a toa. Eu ri mesmo, ela estava começando a parecer que ia ficar irritada.

_ Eu sinto muito por isso, eu vou me comportar. Aceita?_ Prometi verdadeiramente, esticando a minha mão.

Ela aceitou. Isso era totalmente ridículo e mesmo assim eu só conseguia pensar em não entrar com ela aqui. Não aqui.

**Barra da Tijuca – 3:00 **

_ Obrigada por trazer o meu carro, eu realmente não acho que conseguiria dirigir._ Ela tinha bebido muito. Tentou me acompanhar. Eu não devia ter deixado. Estacionei o carro em frente ao prédio dela.

_ Eu percebi. Beber sentada nunca mais pra você, senhorita Leah Clearwater._ Eu disse o nome dela pausadamente e fui dar um beijo de despedida. Isso eu podia? Talvez...

Ela aceitou o beijo melhor do que era esperado, pelo menos por mim. Ela passou a mão no meu pescoço. Eu acabei perdendo o controle por uns instantes. Puxando ela pra cima de mim e apertando a sua cintura. Ainda dava tempo de levar ela a algum lugar. Eu estava pirando com o cheiro dela.

_Não, Embry, ela bebeu, vai te odiar amanhã_. Eu segurei o rosto dela e olhei aquela garota.

Ela me olhou. Foi tão estranho isso, ela estava me olhando nos olhos, nem pareceu mais bêbada.

Leah, mais que linda. Ela era inteligente.

Nós acabamos conversando sobre o meu trabalho e a garota era esperta. Por mais que, segundo ela, odiasse administração, ela entendia da coisa. Era delicada, eu fiquei reparando em tudo: o jeito que ela sorria, quando eu dizia algo engraçado e quando ela mesma dizia, ela fazendo cara de quem não acredita era ainda melhor. Ela não era só provocante e cheia de marra, ela era doce.

_ Melhor comportamento hoje. É melhor você subir._ Eu disse, não deixando eu mesmo estragar essa noite e abri a porta do carro.

Mas ela realmente estava disposta a me testar, sempre fazia isso. Girou se esfregando no meu colo e desceu do carro. Contei ate dez e desci trancando e ligando o alarme, entreguei a chave a ela.

_ Pode subir, que eu vou pegar um táxi._ Eu disse a ela. Aqui ia ser foda de achar um táxi, mas ela estava em casa. Eu vi a cara que ela fez e sorri. Eu também quero linda, mas hoje não.

Eu tinha que me convencer disso.

_ OK, boa noite, Embry._ O jeito que ela disse isso foi hilário, era raiva. Esse era o pior castigo quer ela já me deu. Ela estava quase se jogando em mim, eu querendo e não podendo pegar.

Sorri.

Ela veio pra cima de mim, me beijou daquele jeito. Eu já namorei com essa garota em alguma parte esquecida da minha vida, não é possível. Ela não podia saber tanto assim de mim.

_ Seguro, lembra?_ Sussurrei no seu pescoço. A minha realidade segura por um fio. Mais um pouco e eu iría carregar ela pra minha casa. Eu não levava ninguém na minha casa. Mas ela eu ia levar.

_ Eu sei, é por isso que **eu** estou no meu melhor comportamento._ Ela me disse provocando. Sorte que ela se distanciou. Mais um pouco e ela seria incentivada pelo meu corpo que estava sem o controle que eu tentava me impor. Beijou o meu rosto. E entrou.

Leah!

[**Barril***, _Barril 8000_, bar, na Barra da Tijuca]

**N/A**: ain meninas que eu amei esse cap,ok! Ele foi tão fofo...

Agora o próximo vem mais legal. E cheio de saudades...

Beijos,

Aguy

_Λ/Β_

**N/B**: AEEE CULPA MINHA DE NOVO WEEE õ/ q To ensinando a Aguy a segurar os capítulos, oi Não, brimks. Demorei porque tava enrolada com a minha fic D: Mas agora já está tudo certo. E olhem só, o cap 4 já está comigo, então comentem bastante pra ele vir logo, heim?

Aguy, obg pela paciência comigo .-.

bgsmimliag(k) **BL**


End file.
